


Alive, Yet Not

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Pygmalion and Galatea, phone typed, possible second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, from creator to creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive, Yet Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hand written at around midnight and in a moment of bad (?) judgement, screenshot and uploaded on instagram (mostly fandom shit because I'm trash).  
> I hope I don't end up murderes because of this....

Magnus is, after all befitting of his name. He's Alec's greatest creation, an ode to human craft, and a tribute to love. He's also the Bane of his existence because, no matter how intense his eyes are made to look, or how inviting his pose is, Magnus Bane's perfect, cold, marble body shall never move. Magnus looks flawless, yet he is not. If he was, he'd walk towards Alec, stand on his side, smile and embrace him. Show love to his creator.

Alas, he does not, and all Alec does, for days now, is to pray for his beloved to the gods.


End file.
